


How far must we go?

by sultana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, demeaning language, honeypot mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultana/pseuds/sultana
Summary: The mission is simple: he is the honeypot for the target, and he will kill him. But Tenzou barging in and the target's kink for brother/brother incest makes it a lot more complicated.





	How far must we go?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! There's under cover as a prostitute, pseudo-incest, underage sex past and present, dubious consent because it's a honeypot mission that ends up being fuck or die and both parties don't think it's that much of an issue, Root being Root, and then dips into real incest kink territory (not for Shin though). Also their target is an asshole who likes demeaning the sex workers he hires.

"So, this is your room. Whatever your client pays you, twenty percent is your room rental fee and ten percent is your finders's fee to me. If you don't like it, find another brothel to work in." The madam stares at him, daring him to complain, and he nods in response, attempts a smile. The smile looks as if it works, as she nods her head back and he bows, like his senpais advised him to as she leaves.

The room is shabby, the wood is warped, spots of damage on the tatami, the low table is wobbly and the futon, when he checks on it in the cupboard, is old. An assassination in this room might actually improve its appearance, although he doesn't plan to do anything messy. Messy will draw attention, and then the mission will fail. The mission cannot fail. It is everything.

The target likes a certain kind of boy. He is one of those kind of boys, pale, dark-eyed, slender, restrained and quiet. Deadly, too. The target is regular, comes to this brothel on the same day every week, likes the same type of boy each time, but any new boy of his type will always be chosen first. Predictability is deadly. The target is a threat to the village, and his routine will be his downfall. It is the time he is most relaxed, least aware, the place where his guards wait in a corridor further down to not hear their boss. He thinks he is safe here. He is not.

As he sits down in seiza to await the target, he takes another look around the room and then starts. Suddenly a presence strikes him, someone hiding in the room. He glances, casually, as if he hasn't spotted anything strange, but there is a creak, and he catches the appearance of a man from the wooden pillar as he slides out of it.

"Kinoe-senpai?" His voice is a whisper, Kinoe shakes his head. He's not in his uniform, dressed casually instead in a yukata like he is too, to blend into this town.

"No." Kinoe looks around the room before approaching the table, sitting down casually next to him. "That's not my name now."

"Why are you here?" Their voices are low, their eyes checking around the room but also focused on each other. Kinoe was like him, once, and as an ANBU he's not an outright enemy. But he's not an ally either, they both have reason to be wary of each other. From what he knows, Kinoe is cautious, pragmatic, only ruthless in the way that all ANBUs are.

"We have the same target." He considers this fact. It's not surprising that the other ANBU wants the target dead too. But this is his mission, and he's bound to not reveal it at any cost. The mission is the most important thing.

"I will complete it. Please leave it to me, senpai." Kinoe snorts, skims a finger over the surface of the table.

"You have no idea what you're doing. You're talented, but not for this. Your senpais didn't prepare you properly, you don't know how to cover the gap between him coming in here and..." His thumb drags across his throat and then Kinoe sighs.

"We are all prepared for any mission. I will complete my mission. So, please..."

"I saw your briefing, it was sub-standard. If any of my team thought that was acceptable for what you're doing, I'd kick them out of the team." Kinoe looks at him and then leans in closer. He shifts back on instinct. "This is the worst honeypot prep I've seen. Let me handle this."

"You saw us?"

"Don't feel bad about it. I'm hard to track, that's why I do this."

"I cannot let you take over. It is my mission, I must do it."

"Can you even-" A creak in the corridor freezes Kinoe, then he pulls back as the footsteps reach the door and slides it open. The target is on the other side, looking at the two of them in surprise.

"Oh, I was only expecting one!" Kinoe smiles, more naturally than he does, but it doesn't reach his eyes either.

"Sorry sir, I was just about to leave." His voice is suddenly polite, deferential, and he sees that Kinoe is a significantly better actor than him. He could learn from this. "Think about it." He comments to him, much more casually, before he starts to get up from the table.

"I wasn't expecting two, and not two like this..." The target pauses, watches them thoughtfully. It does not make him nervous, but it makes him wonder if Kinoe has blown the mission already. If they kill him now, it will definitely cause a scene. "Who are you?" He jumps in before Kinoe can cause him any more trouble.

"He's my older brother. Big brother, I'll see you later." He gives Kinoe a brief bow, as if he really is his respected elder brother, and Kinoe almost looks sceptical, but just about manages to hide it.

"Ah, that's what it is! The resemblance is striking!" It's really not, but they both have similar dark eyes, even if Kinoe is much bigger, more tan and less lithe than he is. At a push, they could be related. It's close enough to reassure the target as he slides shut the door behind him. "You work here too, big bro?"

"Sometimes."

"Big brother came to check on me today. We are from a poor family, so we do what we must to survive. He's been supporting us for a long time." The lies come out so easily, a sob story that seems to hit the target as he sits down opposite them at the table and nods, folding his arms.

"Oh yes, brotherly love. Family is very important! There's nothing as strong as the bond between brothers. I know you're new here, but tell me, Sota-chan, are you new to the water trade?" That's a question that should surprise him, in this role, so he puts on a surprised reaction.

"Ah, I am. I hope that doesn't displease you, sir."

"Big bro, stay here. I want to hire you too." Kinoe nods but he looks uncomfortable, although for different reasons than the target thinks. Kinoe clearly didn't want to do this as a honeypot, but it looks like he got pulled into it anyway. Serves him right for trying to disrupt his mission.

"Sota-chan, you're very cute. Are you a virgin?" Kinoe blushes at the question, and he tries to put some red into his cheeks too, but it's hard to will up a blush when he's not actually embarrassed. Or feeling anything at all.

"That's, um, a little..."

"Oh, are you embarrassed to talk about it in front of your big brother? That's so cute. Hey, big bro, I'd ask if you were a virgin too but I know you're not." Kinoe looks away, embarrassed, rubs at his cheek. It looks just like real embarrassment too, and he wishes he could summon up emotions as convincing as that. The target is watching them both closely, clearly enjoying their embarrassment, as he sees it. "How old were you when you got fucked for the first time, big brother?"

"That's not something I want to answer. Sir."

"Oh! But your little brother's going to lose his virginity today! Surely you should let him know if he's older than you were, to reassure him. Are you too embarrassed to talk about it in front of him? That's sweet. But I'm paying you, and I want an answer." Kinoe looks annoyed, his eyes dart to him, playing the role of cute, innocent Sota, and then away again with a look that's successfully guilty. If he didn't know better, Kinoe might be his brother.

"I was thirteen."

"Whoa, that's a lot younger than your little brother! Have you been protecting his chastity this whole time?" Kinoe grinds his teeth, looks uncomfortable, and the target delights in it. He doesn't care, even though he is actually a virgin. It's all for the mission, he was always prepared to do anything for the mission. "Were you hoping he'd get married before doing it?" The target laughs, shutting his eyes as he does, and Kinoe glances at him. In that second, the embarrassment is gone, and he gets the message. It was a mission, too, for Kinoe. He gives Kinoe the briefest of smiles, to convey that he doesn't mind if it's on a mission that he loses it, and Kinoe frowns just as the target stops laughing.

"Still, I'm a nice guy. I'm very fair, very kind. Tell you what, big bro, I have an offer for you. I'd like to be the first person to fuck Sota-chan, look at that cute little body, he's delicious! But really, I've fucked a lot of virgins in my time. This time, I want something different." The target pauses for dramatic effect, which doesn't affect him at all. "Big brother, I want _you_ to fuck him." Kinoe's eyes widen in shock, like he's actually his brother.

"You're kidding."

"Not at all! You're a kind, caring, big brother, aren't you? Wouldn't you want to do anything to protect him? Don't you love him lots? Wouldn't you be delicate and careful with him, touch him so gently as you take that precious virginity of his?" The grin on the target's face is outright malicious, and even he feels something in response to it. Faint, vague. Anger, maybe. He thinks of Shin, all this talk of brothers brings him to mind again, and he feels...he feels nothing, but the emptiness is different from usual. The thought must show, because Kinoe gently touches his shoulder, like an actual caring brother might do.

"Do you really think I'd fuck my own brother?" Kinoe sounds angry, defensive, like he cares about him that deeply.

"Put it this way. You're poor, aren't you? Don't you need the money? If I have to fuck him first, I'm going to be mad that you didn't prepare him for me. When I get mad, I can get really mean. There's no telling what I might do to him. What if I break him by accident?" The target pauses, rubs his chin thoughtfully, as if he isn't enjoying this greatly. Kinoe is silent but he can feel his irritation, and he doesn't feel anything at all.

"If you fight back, well, I have lots of guards waiting outside for me. Who will everyone else believe? A successful, well-respected businessman, or a whore who can't even save his own little brother from whoring? How old are you now? You know the truth." The words make Kinoe wince, and then look defeated, before he turns to him.

"Little brother, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." How should he react to this? He looks down, to buy some time, and at Kinoe's hands. He reaches out for his hands, takes them and squeezes them. They are warm and big in his own, he can feel the callouses in different places from his own hands. When was the last time he touched someone like this, for any reason than to fight or kill them?

"It's okay, big brother. I'm sorry you have to do this." Kinoe squeezes them back, his expression serious as their eyes meet. The expression says "trust me". At this point, he doesn't have another choice. He has to trust Kinoe, and he squeezes again, message received.

"Oh, that's so sweet. But I'm getting bored, so big bro, can you show me how you'd seduce your little virgin brother? Make it as sweet as you'd like...or not!" Kinoe doesn't respond to the provocation this time, moves his hands to rest on his neck and leans in to kiss him. The first kiss is dry, gentle, just a press of their lips together. It is his very first kiss, it feels odd to have someone so close to his face but not much else. Then Kinoe kisses him again, this time more insistent, and moves one hand to move his hands, placing them on his waist. Kinoe is warm, feels sturdy under his hands, but he feels nothing.

There's a sigh against his lips, of frustration more than anything, and then he is pushed back, falls onto the tatami with Kinoe on top of him. With their bodies flush, it's suddenly a lot harder to ignore that this is really happening, and he has no idea what to do. He knows the mechanics of sex, but as Kinoe presses his tongue along his lips, pushes into his mouth, he suddenly gets why Kinoe was so scathing about his preparation. There's a huge difference between reading a book and actually doing it.

"Wow, big bro! You take your seduction seriously, that's a pro move!" Kinoe ignores the comment, presses deeper into his mouth instead, his tongue nudging his, encouraging him to move it. He follows the prompt, moves to kiss Kinoe back properly. His hands slide up Kinoe's side, which makes him shiver just a little. Then Kinoe pulls back, lips pink from kissing him, and he feels something. The shock of feeling something stabs through him, breaks through the mask and the target watches with glee, from his new position seated next to them for the best view, the shock on his face.

"He's pretty sexy like this, little brother. Is he getting you hard yet? Hey, big bro, let me see if his cute little dick is hard yet." Kinoe frowns but his hands go to his yukata's belt, and start to untie it. He's naked under it, his senpais told him not to wear anything, and he reacts like he cares about his modesty, which he doesn't. He tries to pull his yukata down, stop Kinoe raising it, and the target clicks his tongue. "No time to be modest! Let your brother see your cock already! I think he's horny enough to fuck anything, even a sweet little thing from the same womb."

"Are you always this disgusting?" Kinoe snaps, unable to hold back. The target looks shocked, for a moment, and breaks into laughter again.

"Hah! For someone who sucks cock for a living, you're pretty mouthy. No room to judge me when you're the one fucking your brother. Maybe I should fuck you first before him, I'd like to see a back-chatting little whore like you taught some manners. And you seemed so polite!" Kinoe is glaring at the target, the loathing obvious, and he wonders if this is all an act too, or if Kinoe does really hates the target. Surely emotions like hate would cloud Kinoe's judgement, he can't let himself be swayed by them.

"Big brother..." The soft call works, draws Kinoe's attention back to him, back to the mission, even if it makes the target even smugger.

"Hello, looks like someone is getting into this. A brother complex? He's always been much bigger than you, have you had a crush on him for a while?" The target takes the silence as agreement. "Cute! I'm happy to let you fulfil your dreams, little brother." He looks up at Kinoe, not sure what he wants him to do, and Kinoe leans in, kisses him just below the ear and whispers.

"I'll be gentle. Please relax." With that he pulls back, and pulls off his belt. His yukata falls open and he's exposed, his cock half-hard against his stomach. The hardness hardly registers, his head feels like it's filled with cotton wool, and as Kinoe unties his belt too and pulls down his pants, he feels something. A spike of something, new, unknown, at the sight of Kinoe's dick. He's half-hard too, but his dick looks different to his. Bigger, more interesting, he wants to touch it. He reaches out without thinking, only for Kinoe to grab his hand. Kinoe moves his hand down with his instead as he presses up closer together, and the friction of their cocks as they slide against each other makes him gasp.

The something is getting stronger, and doesn't stop at the next comment.

"Easier to see who the bigger brother is here. Hey, show me both your dicks, I want to see this." Kinoe is displeased by the interruption but shifts anyway, giving the target a clearer view of their cocks rubbing up against each other. The look the target gives them is a leer, his eyes flicking in delight between their faces – he looks almost confused, Kinoe looks slightly pissed off - and their dicks. Kinoe starts to move their hands, guiding his along their cocks, and he bites back a noise as his cock swells against Kinoe's. He's had something like this before, waking up with damp, sticky sheets, something he knew was sex, but this is different. There's a rush as Kinoe rubs him, he wants more, more, to keep this feeling going. The mission, oh, this is the mission. It's okay to do this, it's the mission. Anything for the mission.

He moans as it gets stronger, a noise that makes Kinoe's eyes widen and the target crow, and he thrusts against Kinoe's hand, against his dick and looks up at him with hot eyes. He can't see his expression, but there's something on his face, for once, and it's making Kinoe stare. Is he – wait, he's just trying to work out if he's acting or not. Surprisingly, he's not, this something feeling is getting stronger.

Another moan makes Kinoe lean down to kiss him. Kinoe's hand moves to just surround his cock, strokes him harder, faster, mouth staying on his mouth, as he squirms under him. It's a thing he's not tried, aware of but never tried, something that feels foolish now that he's experiencing it. The feeling gets stronger, rocks him to his core, and then he's spilling over, coming against Kinoe's hand and cock with a gasp against Kinoe's mouth.

His chest is heaving as Kinoe whispers "good, stay like that" against his lips, before he pulls back. There's a barked command at Kinoe to lick the cum off his hand as he does. Kinoe obeys it, although with a look that says he resents being told to.His tongue flicks over his skin, licking off his cum with an ease that says this isn't the first time he's done it, and he feels that feeling again as he watches him do it.

"Wow. You are both really into this, huh? That's brotherly love for you! Now big bro, put that dick to work and fuck him, already. I'm getting horny and I can't wait to be inside Sato-chan once you're done." Kinoe tilts his head back, straightens the line of his back, and he is sure, there is no way Kinoe is letting the target fuck him. He shouldn't trust him, he's an ANBU, a rival, but in this moment his trust is absolute. There's a determination in the line of his shoulder, his expression, that the target is too stupid to see, because he's only seeing what he expects to see. But he sees it. Right now, he trusts Kinoe.

"Let's get this over with." Despite his harsh words, Kinoe's voice is hot, rough, and it makes the target laugh. Kinoe reaches for him, pulls him into his lap and eases a hand up his neck as his other hand grabs the bottle of oil on the table. His hands rest on Kinoe's shoulders, supporting himself as he half-hovers over Kinoe's lap. There's a pause, Kinoe looks at the bottle and then at his hands. Does he wish he could use mokuton right now? If he had mokuton, he'd rely on it at all times too. He moves the hand down from his neck reluctantly, before uncapping the bottle and oiling up his fingers. Kinoe moves a hand to his ass, gives a cheek a squeeze and he tries not to squirm.

"Take it off, little brother." He sheds the yukata without resistance, not caring if the target is staring. Let him stare before he sends the bastard to hell. Kinoe doesn't stare, Kinoe watches, monitoring as he presses a finger against the rim of his entrance and then pushing in. Kinoe's face is flushed, he's hard and he's not overly delicate as he thrusts into him, adds another finger. It doesn't hurt, like he expected, but it feels strange and he's...uncertain? Kinoe kisses his neck as he fucks him with his fingers, trying to ease him, but the feelings are still sort of there, nearly, it's not right.

"Hey, big bro, he doesn't look like he's enjoying that. Maybe you should offer your ass to him instead?" Kinoe flushes but looks at him too, tilts his head, taking the suggestion seriously despite its taunting nature.

"Would that be easier?"

"You moron, it was rhetorical! I'm fucking him after this, so get him ready for my cock!" Kinoe lets out a noise of disgust, which feels like something he should smile at, so he does. Kinoe smiles back, a little conspiratorial, maybe real too, before pulling his fingers out. He slicks up his cock as he waits over his lap, and Kinoe shifts his hands to his ass cheeks and pulls them apart. "Hey, pause a sec, I want to see this." Kinoe shuts his eyes but pauses, he feels nothing as he feels the target staring at his ass, and at his spread, waiting hole, intensely. A finger presses against his rim for a moment, then presses in and down and making him start, before it pulls out with a pop.

"You might be a mouthy little bitch, but you sure know how to get a hole ready for fucking. Guess that early start on whoring helped you! You're good for something apart from sassing your patrons and kissing your brother, who'd have thought it." Kinoe mutters something into his shoulder but doesn't respond any louder. Another set of hands move to his waist, the target holds onto him and then pulls him down onto Kinoe's cock. He shudders as it fills him up, the sudden fullness steals his breath away and making his cock jump back to life, start to swell again. Kinoe's hands squeeze his cheeks, almost reassuring, before pulling back to his hips. The target drops his hands, shifts back to admire the view of Kinoe's cock nestled tightly in his ass.

"Well, look at that. You're filled up with your brother's cock. Does it feel good? Is it like you dreamed of, Sato-chan? If you were a girl, he could get you pregnant. I want him to come in you." He holds onto Kinoe, wanting to be close to him, filled up with him, who is not his brother but is giving him the kind of kindness that he's not had since Shin died. Does that make him his brother, too? The thought is blasphemous, he tries to disown it as soon as he thinks it, and even more the way it makes his cock twitch.

"Ride him then. Ride him and let your brother get you pregnant, Sato-chan." The command is followed by a smack on the ass, which stings but he hardly notices it. He bites back a moan as his hips lift, then move back down. He grinds down on Kinoe's cock, Kinoe encourages him by matching the movement of his hips with his own. A whine of "brother" escapes him, thoughts of Kinoe being another brother, a different brother, can't replace Shin, but treating him just as kindly, getting tangled in his lust. The whine makes the target laugh in the background and makes Kinoe start, look even more embarrassed despite how his cock is fucking him. His face is flushed now, finally, too overheated by lust to stay blank and pale, and this time he's the one who leans in to kiss Kinoe. He doesn't want anything, can't want anything, but he wants this. It's for the mission. It's fine if it's for the mission.

Kinoe presses into his mouth again, works his tongue in to explore, rougher this time despite his claim he'd be gentle. There's desperation in there, like this situation is finally getting too much for him too, and Kinoe's hands pull him back down onto his cock as he rises up again without any warning. He keens in his mouth, panting, desperate, his cock bouncing and hard. Kinoe takes a hand from his hips and strokes him again, even faster and rougher this time. He falters, can't work out which direction to shift in, before Kinoe fixes the problem by pulling him down again, deeper and harder, spearing him on his cock.

Oh, oh, he's going to come on this cock that's filling him up, from this fake brother. He wants this brother to come inside him, fill him up with proof of brotherly love. Even in this state, desperate to come and keening, he feels something else too, maybe guilt, maybe shame, feelings he'd thought he'd long left behind. But he still wants Kinoe to fuck him as his brother, be his little brother as he pumps him full with his cum.

This time he knows the something, that feeling, can prepare for it a little but Kinoe beats him to it, gives one last thrust inside him with a curse and then comes, balls deep in his ass. The feeling pushes him over, he comes all over Kinoe with a gasp, before collapsing onto him. He feels suddenly empty, but it's a different empty this time, almost a sated emptiness. Like he's spilled out whatever feelings were somehow still in him, now he truly has none.

Kinoe's cock is sliding out of him as he pulls back, and meets Kinoe's eyes. He looks dazed from his orgasm, too, but there's still a reserve of sharpness in his gaze. He might have come, but he's not lost sight of the mission, either. The cum is starting to dribble out of his ass, and he hears the target move behind him, observing his brother's cum leaking out of his stretched and pink hole.

"Ah, delightful! It's soo good to see brothers getting along so well. Thank you very much, big brother. Now it's my turn." The target reaches for him, wraps his hand around his forearm. He sees the anger flash on Kinoe's face, his hands move from holding him up to in front of him, a few seconds' shelter in front of his stomach, and runs through the signs faster than he's ever seen anyone run before and mokuton bursts out from his back with a speed and fury he's never seen before. It grabs the target before he can make a single noise, suspending him up in the air by his neck with his mouth muffled. Kinoe looks up, holds the target there as he helps him get up to his feet with another beam, and then Kinoe gets up too. The target struggles, but they both know it's futile.

"Hey, asshole. I realise you're stupid, but there's one thing I want to make sure you know before I kill you. We're not brothers, you moron. Anything you want to add?" Kinoe offering the opportunity is kind, but not needed. He pulls his kunai out and stabs the target straight through the heart with it instead. It is more quick and painless than the target deserved. Kinoe drops the body with a sigh.

"I was going to do that, but fine." Kinoe picks up their yukatas, throws his to him before putting his own back on. "We better hurry, the idiot's guards will notice he's stopped talking soon."

"Yes, senpai." They're fast, focused solely on their missions, tying up their yukatas and then sliding the windows back. Kinoe sends him out first, before following him up into the trees and away. They stay silent until they're far enough away to take a break, looking back to see if anyone's tailing them. So far, nothing.

"It looks like we've lost them, Kinoe-senpai."

"I told you, that's not my code name. It's not been that for years, where did you even get it from?" He looks at Kinoe blankly, who sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "It's Tenzou. Call me Tenzou, please."

"Tenzou-senpai, who is claiming the kill on this mission?" He doesn't need to tell Kinoe – no, Tenzou – that the consequences might be severe if Danzo finds out someone from ANBU, under the Fifth's command, took over his mission. He was in Root, he'll understand.

"I'm telling the Hokage what happened...to an extent, but the kill is all yours. The target's dead, that's what matters." It's true, both of them succeeded in their mission, but something about it sits awkwardly with him. Is the sex? It's probably the sex. And calling Tenzou his brother for about an hour.

"Also, sorry about the sex. I was hoping we wouldn't have to, but we got pushed into a corner."

"It is fine, senpai. At some point I would have to lose my virginity, I never cared how it would happen. Sex can be as much part of the mission as other tactics." Tenzou rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, and sighs.

"That's true, but still. It's a lousy way to lose it. I'm sorry you had to lose it to an old man like me."

"The sex was satisfactory." It's hard to assess when he's never had sex before, but it's not like he hated it. The rest of what happened he can think about once he's reported back on the mission.

"Oh, uh. Thanks? I think. You better go meet your senpais before they get suspicious." He nods, he does, they're waiting for him to see if he completed his mission, which of course he did.

"I will depart now." He moves to leave, and then pauses. There is a question he wants to ask, he's not supposed to be curious, but he's had feelings today and this one doesn't feel harmful. "Tenzou-senpai, after you left Root, did you ever regret it?" Tenzou looks at him with surprise, then shakes his head.

"No, never. Not even once. You don't want out, I can see it. But if you do one day, let me or Kakashi-senpai know. Probably Kakashi-senpai, he can do more than I can, even now he's out." Tenzou pauses, thinks for a moment and a dark flush starts to grow on his cheeks. Unexpected. Tenzou looks more embarrassed now than when he was calling him his brother with his dick inside him.

"Also, if you want to talk about what happened, I'll listen. I'm, uh, not great at that sort of thing, but I think I owe you after that." Tenzou raises a hand, face still red, and then departs, before he can respond.

He is left alone, with the smell of sex on him, sore from Tenzou's dick and with his cum still leaking out of him, and wondering, unexpectedly, what the hell just happened to him and why it feels like it might actually matter. But the mission calls, and he pushes the thought away. The mission always comes first.


End file.
